World Races
Beyond humans, several other sentient races inhabit the continent and the surrounding lands. The most numerous of these are described below. Demons Creatures of the netherworld, demons are able to continent through the Demon's Gate, or by being summoned directly. Appearance The few demons seen are the same size as humans, and have pale skin and pointed ears. In the case of demons summoned into other people or objects, they take on the appearance of their container, though they can modify it with their power. Culture The netherworld is run as a feudal society, having a king and ranks of nobility. Customs It is said that dwellers of the netherworld who comes to love another creature are unable to return there, though whether this is a cultural taboo or a literal inability to exist in the netherworld is unknown. Traits Demons have a number of traits, which seem to vary greatly from individual to individual. Lifespan The lifespan of a demon is unknown; presumably they are ageless, though this likely is not true for demon hybrids. Homeland Demons are dwellers of the netherworld. On the continent, the closest thing they have to a homeland is the Demon's Gate. Hybrids Demons are able to crossbreed with humans, resulting in half-demon children. Individuals Individual demons in Queen's Blade include Werbellia (currently host to The Swamp Witch, Annelotte, Aldra, Delmore, Belphe, Dogor, and the Great Snake Demon. Dwarves Appearance Dwarves are roughly half the height of an adult human. Most male dwarves have thick, bushy beards, whereas the females look very similar to human children. Dwarves all have pointed ears. Culture Living exclusively underground, dwarves have a very industrious culture, centered around the production of mineral goods and the services associated with them. They are a proud people, and take slights against their work as personal insults. Customs Dwarves have a custom that they must serve anyone who breaks their weapon in combat. Traits Dwarves seem to have greater strength than humans, easily handling weapons larger than themselves. Lifespan The life of a dwarf is unknown, but is notably longer than a humans; Ymir and Eilin are both considered young adults for their race, despite being over seventy years old. Homeland On the continent, dwarves come from one of the two dwarven kingdoms in the Iron Mountain or the Gemstone Mountain. Hybrids There are currently no known dwarven hybrids. Individuals Individual dwarves in Queen's Blade include Ymir and Eilin. Elves The continent is home to three different types of elves: "normal" elves, wild elves, and little elves. Appearance Standing as tall as humans, the most distinguishing feature of "normal" elves and wild elves are their large, pointed ears. Little elves have similar ears, but are also notable for being half the size of an adult human. Culture All elves come from forests, and most seem to have a culture that includes a degree of reverence for nature. Most elven cultures also adopt some degree of xenophobia, being hostile to outsiders. Customs Elves of all types do not wear underwear. Most use leaves as a substitute, though the only known wild elf, Echidna, uses a living snake as underwear instead. Traits Elves have extremely sensitive ears, being able to hear even small sounds from a great distance with a large degree of background noise. Little elves do not seem to have this degree of sensitive hearing, however. Lifespan Elves live for an extremely long period, easily exceeding one thousand years. Homeland Each type of elf comes from its own tribal forest; "normal" elves are from the Elven Forest, wild elves from the wild elf forest (which may be part of the Calibara Forest), and little elves from Little Elf Forest. Hybrids Humans are able to interbreed with "normal" elves, resulting in half-elven children. Such children have the pointed ears and aural sensitivity of their elven parent. Individuals Individual elves in Queen's Blade include Alleyne, Echidna, Nowa, and Yuit (see Yuit & Vante).